Lists
by iEvenstarEstel
Summary: Abby gets creative where she and Connor are concerned.


Lists  
2010 Evenstar Estel

Connor Temple held a small scrap of paper in his hand upon which was written a list. Abby held and identical paper of her own. Hers also contained a list. The lists had been compiled when the pair were very bored, up a tree in the Cretaceous Era. Connor continued to work on fixing his and Helen Cutter's anomaly opening devices (they'd found Helen's after following Danny, but opted for another night in the tree instead finding other shelter), confident they'd be home in just a couple of days. Meanwhile Abby waited until she was driven half mad. He worked intensively and carefully while she watched him, watched the wilderness, watched what animals came close. Fortunately their rucksacks were stocked with enough food and water to last them three days if they rationed. Abby also had a notebook and pens with her as a matter of chance. She spent a little time doing rudimentary sketches of their surroundings until giving up for lack of viable skill. She wrote a letter to Jack, just in case. She also wrote letters to Sarah, Becker, Danny and even Lester. After writing her letters her thoughts took a morbid turn and she wrote her last will and testament. After that her thoughts turned to the person sitting in close proximity across from her.

She and Connor had know each other for the better part of three years. The things they'd seen and experienced left her mind reeling. But it wasn't just the anomalies or the prehistoric creatures that attached her so closely to him. It was the experiences in between and the emotions they'd conjured. There were nights spent watching movies and eating popcorn with laughter and sometimes tears. There was the bond of caring for Sid, Nancy and Rex. There were quiet and dark times of grief when they had only each other, huddled together for comfort. And there were the times that Connor almost died in defense of her life and the time he blindly followed her through an anomaly and pulled her from edge of a cliff. They'd been such a fools back then. If he'd only repeated that he loved her later that same day in their flat, things would've been so different now. She thought in hindsight that she very well might've finally given in to his shambolic pursuit of her if he'd said the words. An idea came to her then, one that she hoped might bring him out of his shell. It would be pointless if they never got home, but if they did, it could prove quite revealing. Of course if she had the courage she could just say to him,"_Connor, I'm in love with you too, let's spend the rest of our lives together._" they could be done with the dancing around each other they'd been doing. She decided she would tell him if her little game didn't work. This way was far less emotionally stressful. If Connor didn't feel the same way about her she'd be devastated and it would be her own fault. The way he still looked at her told her otherwise.

It was simple, the list she asked him to write out. The premise was to decide on five things and write them down. First - what was the first thing they wanted to do when they got home? Second - what would they most like to eat for dinner when they got home? Third - what movie would they most like to watch when they got home? Four - where would you most like to go on vacation? Five - what's the one thing you want to do most before you died?

Now that they were home again Abby was eager to see if his list was as honest as hers. As exhausted as they were, and not to mention positively filthy, Abby was certain this night could be very very good indeed if things went they way she expected they would. She just had to claim Connor's list, only he was having none of it.

"Abby, please, do we have to? It was just a silly distraction. Nothing serious!" Connor complained, clutching his sheet of paper in his hand.

"Oh come on Conn, if it's silly then you shouldn't mind showing me! I'll show you mine if you show me yours!" Abby sing-songed.

"Abby! Aren't you exhausted? Don't you just want to have a bath and go to bed?"

"The list, Connor, hand it over." She held her hand out for it.

"No." Connor puffed up his chest and stood his ground.

"No?" Abby was feigning anger, but on the inside she was giddy. She closed the distance between them but instead of going for the paper in his hand, she shot out and tickled his ribs.

"Gah! Abby!" The distraction was just enough for her to whip the page from him. "Abby, please that's not fair!" She darted away from him to the kitchen, with him in hot pursuit as best he could on his sprained ankle. She had just enough time to read his list before he snatched it back from her. He'd cornered her against the counter, the pair of them breathless from their little skirmish. The way Connor was staring at her, like he wanted to devour her, had Abby growing ever more confident in her little game. Especially now that she'd read his list. She reached up and placed her palms on his chest.

"Connor?"

"Yes Abby?"

"I'm willing to accommodate you on four out of your five." Connor sighed and took a step backwards, suddenly feeling rather awkward and embarrassed. He was unable to look at her, instead staring at his shoes.

"Right, no worries, yeah? It was just a game. I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking."

"That's okay. Good thing too, because I really don't want to go to the San Diego Comic Con." She passed him her own list and smiled sweetly as she sashayed away towards the bathroom. It took Connor a few seconds to register what she'd just said, what she'd just inferred. He looked at the second sheet of paper in his hands and read Abby's list. A second after that, with a huge grin on his face, he was chasing after her.

**Connor:**

1. Have a bath.

2. Pizza.

3. Pitch Black.

4. San Diego Comic Con.

5. Make love to Abby.

**Abby:**

1. Have a bath. With Connor.

2. Melted chocolate. Off of Connor's abs.

3. Whatever Connor wants. I'll be too busy giving him a blow.

4. Anywhere Connor and I can be alone and undisturbed for at least a week.

5. Marry Connor Temple.

The End


End file.
